Joaquin
by Prissy and Bregan
Summary: She would have to face her past with the full knowledge that her past didn't know her present and they all didn't even suspect what the future brought.
1. He's four years old

She hadn't been home in six years. Of course she e-mailed and kept in contact with her father and sister, but she hadn't been home in Seattle since the day she left for Sarah Lawrence.

Every summer, she always meant to come home, but something always came up. Usually, she just ended up apologizing to her father. Bianca, she managed to see during spring break when Bianca forced her out of her rathole apartment that she had grown to love and drove down to Florida with her.

Also there were other complications. Complications like Quentin Joaquin Stratford Preston and Sam Preston. Joaquin was a beautiful little toddler with Sam's black hair and her pale as day skin. He was three now, four in a few weeks. No one knew about him, except Mandella and her William.

As for Sam, he had little to none interest in Kat, romantically speaking. Jason was his romantic interest of the week. at was his best friend that he gossiped about Jason and various other men that came into their lives, not to mention the mother of his little boy.

Joaquin was the result of Kat's break up with Patrick. His brown eyes made her bless the goddess for the magic of tequila. He was worth it, every sip and vomit down the toilet. Most of all, there was Sam, who was dating Eric at the time, and gave up dating until Joaquin was four months old and Kat could handle him by herself.

She had been forced to come home by Bianca. Just because she was having a wedding and Kat happened to be maid of honor, didn't stop Kat from dialing the phone and politely refusing. However, Sam disconnected the number and hid her cell. Now, she was on an airplane, worrying about whether or not Joaquin had his Blankie with him.

"Nervous flyer?" The man next to her asked, smiling, "Don't worry, it's a three hour flight," He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Jake Harris," He flashed his white teeth at her

Kat forced a smile, thinking he was probably like Joey Donner, the "brother-pucker" (Kat and Sam baby-proofed swearwords and it became a habit of sorts) she had known at Padua, "Thanks, not looking for a date,"

"Wait," He said, "You haven't listened to my resume," He grinned and Kat laughed, she couldn't help it,

"You have a resume?" She asked, wondering whether this guy was for real

"Yes!" He pulled out a sheet of crumbled paper, and cleared his throat, grinning, "Jacob Harris, six one-"

"No way, you're six one," Kat said, "You look five nine,"

"I'm sitting," He argued, "There is a very big difference!" He blushed a little, "I'm sorry, it's just that when I was a senior in high school, I was four seven,"

Kat spit out her juice, choking.

Jake chuckled, "Not the worst response I've gotten. One woman demanded a picture and left,"

"Oh poor you," Kat laughed

"Anyway, I'm self conscious about my height, and you're right," He admitted and at her perplexed look, he explained, "I really am five nine,"

She laughed even more, "How much of this thing is lies?"

"Well," Jake glanced at it, "I'll let you decide,"

She nodded looking at him. His smile didn't seem as white and preppie as it first did. There was a gap near the end of one of his teeth and he had dark hair, which Kat was a sucker for. By the end of the plane trip, Jake had only gotten through half his resume and Kat felt much better then she ever had on previous plane trips.

His British accent was charming as well. Kat had a thing for accents, she discovered. First, there was Patrick with his Australian, then Sam with his Greek, and now Jake with his British.

"Ah, must leave now," He said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, madam?" He looked at her, waiting for her to tell her name.

"Kat," She said, "K-A-T, not C," She laughed a little, "I'm sorry, but I don't normally do this. Do you live here or?" She hesitated

"My brother lives here and my job's in the Big Apple," He explained, "No, I'm not an actor, but that sounds cool, doesn't it?" He grinned and Kat laughed.

"Jake, can I give you my number?" She asked before she lost the willpower.

"I told you that resume works," He said, smiling. He pulled out a pen, "Tell you what. You can call me when I get back to the city on Monday. No pressure," He smiled and handed her a piece of paper with his number, "Even though I don't want to be desperate, there's my cell and fax,"

Kat laughed again and tucked them away, "I'll call you, Jake," She smiled and grabbed her roll on, thinking of what Sam would tell her. Was Joaquin really ready for such a big step? He was four and smart for his age, but dating's a hard thing. Then again, Sam's been doing it every once in a while.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that, though. Now, she would have to face her past with the full knowledge that her past didn't know her present or her future.

Her father, bless him, had been trying his hardest to stay healthy. She and Bianca chipped in on a set of exercise videos for him. However, when she saw him and hugged him, smiling, he felt and looked the same he always did, slightly overweight and balding.

Bianca and Cameron were slightly taller, but they were still the same lovey-dovey couple Kat had seen in pictures and heard about from the horse's mouth over the phone.

She found it a wonder that they had lasted this long, from high school to college with Walter's eagle eyes. Bianca had even confided in her that she bought lingerie once and Walter returned it to the store, citing it a mistake and she was now listed as persona non grata in that very same store.

"Kat!" Bianca yelled out, squealing.

She could hear Jake laughing behind her. Kat turned around, wondering why he was still there. Cameron cleared that up, by hugging Jake. Jake laughed and clapped Cameron,

"I take it that this is the Stratford family?" He asked, chuckling, "Oi Cameron! It's good to see you too, little brother, but calm down!" Jake laughed, hugging his little brother back with just as much force.

"What's with the accent?" Bianca asked, instead of introducing herself.

"I wanted to stay in England with my dad and Mum remarried and had Cameron," He explained, "I moved to New York, to be closer to Mum's place, near Cameron's dad's army base, since my Dad died," He patted Cameron on the back, "I can see he found a good one. Jake Harris, the best man," He held out his hand, smiling.

"Oh, Kat," Bianca said, as if remembering something, "I got you your dress and you'll look gorgeous with Jake walking you down the aisle!"

Kat laughed and shook Jakes hand, his number in hers, "Katarina Stratford, your soon to be sister in law," She smiled, "If it helps, there will be other single non related to the family women,"

He laughed, "Thanks Kat," Gratefully he took his number back, "You know, I'm going to tell Cameron and you'll tell Bianca, so we might as well tell 'em together,"

"You tell them," She laughed, "You're a better storyteller then me, anyway," She smiled again, at seeing Jake's smile, it was irresistible.

"What, what?" Bianca asked, wanting to be in the know.

"When we boarded the plane," Jake laughed, "I ended up sitting next to Miss Stratford here." He grinned, "Apparently she has a fear of flying,"

"No I don't!" Kat slapped him lightly, giggling. Bianca raised an eyebrow. She had never heard her sister giggle. Laugh yes. Chuckle yes. Snort yes. Snicker oh yeah. Giggle no. Kat, in her dark indigo jeans and denim jacket, complete with a PUCK OFF shirt and a ponytail that screamed "GO AWAY" was not a giggler. Around Jake, she seemed more relaxed, looser, and to be honest, Bianca had never seen Kat this way, not since Patrick.

"Anyway, I flirted with her the entire way and she asked me for my number," Jake grinned, holding up the said piece of paper, "However, there's something to be said about dating your sister," He admitted, putting the paper back in his pocket.

"Well, thank you for the flirting," Bianca said, "Usually Kat's a real mess off the airplane,"

"Even worse then this?" Jake asked, eyes twinkling and Kat threw a peanut at him, shocked.

"You got lucky, Bianca," Kat said, "You're marrying the tall one," She snickered and Jake gasped,

"You did not just say that!" He said in a warning tone

"Want me to repeat it?" She taunted, throwing another peanut at him, giggling, "Cameron's taller then you!"

"Oh!" Jake ran trying to grab her and she laughed, chucking peanuts at him.

"Huh," Bianca said looking at them, "Cameron, your brother is interesting," He now had Kat in a headlock and was telling her to take it back.

"Shorty!" She yelled, squirming.

"Yeah, Jake's the black sheep of the family," Cameron explained, "His dad died when he was fourteen and he was going to live with us, but he and Dad couldn't seem to get along, so Jake went back to boarding school and Dad complains about him every chance she gets,"

"Speaking of which, when will your parents be here-Kat!" Bianca was shocked to see Kat drenched in water and Jake with two peanuts up his nose, both of them laughing hilariously.

"Jake, Mom and the General are driving down," Cameron warned, "They should be here in 0200 hours,"

"Spoken like a true Army brat," Jake said dryly, "I call front!"

"No fair!" Kat jumped in, "The back makes me hurl,"

"Stop squabbling," Cameron said, stepping in between them, "My god, I sound like the General," Jake burst out laughing and hugged his brother


	2. He hates baths

As I recently discovered what a pain it is to constantly do the disclaimer, the one on the first chapter counts for the entire story and this will be the last note from me. There will, of course, always be pressure on the reader to review.

Cheers, fellow readers!

"Bianca," Walter sighed, "I'll take you and Kat home and Cameron and Jake can share a cab to their place to get changed," He looked at Kat's limp hair dolefully, "Please don't tell me you've become a party girl,"

"Fine, I won't," Kat grinned, in much better spirits then she had expected, "I just need to call my roommate and tell him I've landed," She pulled out her phone, smiling

"Him?" Walter looked at her frowning, "Katarina, is there anything you want to tell me?" He had his arms over his chest, nostrils flaring.

"Take a pill, Dad," Kat rolled her eyes, "It's just a guy,"

"Katarina Stratford!" He put his hands on his hips, "Explain yourself,"

"I thought you told me that your roommate was gay?" Jake asked, confused

"He is," Kat said, "Dad, Sam's a very nice man and he is also a man not interested in me that way," She thought briefly of Joaquin and how he had asked for a little brother or sister a few months back. At least it was easier with Sam's family. All he had was his brother, Will, and Will loved Joaquin to pieces.

"Sam?" Bianca asked, "That cutie I saw over break?"

"No," Kat said thoughtfully, "That was Tom, Sam's boyfriend at the time. He dumped Tom for Spencer and now he's dating Jason," She shrugged, "Don't bother trying to keep up,"

"See you at dinner, Kat," Jake said cheerfully. "We can go over our toasts and secretly overdo each other at the reception tomorrow," He winked

"Oh, mine's way better," Kat said, "I bet you just copied yours off from some book," She laughed at his slight blush.

It seemed like forever and not at all that Kat spent talking, arguing, laughing, and everything else with Jake Harris. He was amazing, but off limits and destined to stay that way, because Cameron and Bianca were too much in love with each other to consider goo-goo eyes at anyone else.

Kat sat on her bed in a blue plaid knee length dress that Bianca made her wear, along with a pair of pantyhose, pearls (not their mother's but a Add a Pearl necklace that Kat despised), black pumps, and see-through shawl. She was complaining to Sam, forgetting to tell him about the enigma of Jake.

"Relax Kit," Sam said kindly, "Joaquin and I think you look gorgeous in anything!"

She had laughed and talked to her son the rest of the time on the phone. He seemed a little more hyper then usual and Kat decided not to ask Sam if he was letting Joaquin drink coffee. The kid actually liked the stuff with a lot of milk, but it made him impossible to get to sleep. Sam's one weakness was Joaquin's puppy eyes, which were exactly like Bianca's, but a different color. Sadly, she knew that her son knew this and used it to his advantage.

"Blow 'em dead, Kit," Sam said, "I gotta give the kid some dinner and run him through the B-A-T-H," He spelled, as if Joaquin didn't know what the words meant, when he had used it so much, the four year old bath hater had caught up to him.

"Love you, Sam," Kat said, hanging up.

She didn't need to wait long in her old room, trying to figure out how to control what was untimely going to happen tonight. She sensed a fight, but Bianca sensed otherwise.

"Kat!" Bianca smiled gleefully, barging into the room, "You look gorgeous!" She looked amazed at the transformation and pleased at herself, "You should wear white more often, it's flattering on you," She stopped, "Just not this weekend,"

"I look like a plastic Barbie doll, Bianca," Kat said, "It's fine, it's your weekend and I promised that my wedding present was to do whatever you wanted as long as it wasn't morally wrong,"

"I love you," She said, "Come on! I want to see Cameron!" She dragged her sister down the stairs, along with their father and the twenty something relatives looming around, all confused about where exactly to go.

"Ladies," Walter smiled, "Beautiful, of course," He sighed, "Are you sure you can't wait, Bianca?" He looked ridiculously hopeful

"Daddy," Bianca warned, "I'm twenty four and Cameron is twenty six. Don't you want some grandkids?" She asked, trying to excite him, "And it is Kat's last year at Sarah Lawrence, so maybe she'll come closer to home!"

"I don't know yet!" Kat said, glaring at Bianca, "_Nothing's_ for sure," She had a sudden flash of Joaquin and gulped.

"Well," Walter sighed, "Let's just get through this weekend first," He sighed and went into the car. Bianca, Kat, and three other cousins close in age with Bianca came with them. Kat sat up front with Walter while the three girls jabbered on about the wedding and Walter was dabbing his eyes at every stop.

"What about you, Kat?" Cousin Alicia asked, "Do you have anyone?"

"No," Kat said, laughing

"Not since Patrick," Bianca said, "You know? The Australian one,"

"He was cute!" Cousin Skye said, "Is he going to be there?"

"Yes," Said Walter

"No," Said Kat

She frowned and looked at her father, "Since when do you care if Patrick's going to be there?"

"Oh, I never told you, do I, Kat?" Bianca asked, "Remember how Daddy blew up the first time Patrick came over for dinner?"

"It all came screaming back to me," Kat said, smiling, "We never should've invited Michael, Cameron, and Mandella,"

Bianca was laughing, "Oh god! That was so funny!" She took a deep breath, "Anyway, like a month after you guys broke up, Daddy's brakes went out and Cameron convinced him to use Patrick, because he likes to do mechanical stuff for free, like you know studying for his classes in college,"

"College?" Kat asked

"Patrick has gotten a degree of engineering at U Dub," Walter said proudly, "He was a Husky. Grr,"

"Anyway, now, Daddy had this insane idea he wants to build a hot rod, so he's paying Patrick to help him, for tuition money," Bianca explained, "Apparently whatever a hot rod is, is almost done,"

"You're making a car from scratch with my ex boyfriend, Dad? The one that you hated so much that you told me under no circumstances could I date him, despite the fact that I had already turned 18?" Kat asked, looking at her father, shocked

"Stranger things have happened," Walter said

"Oh, and Kat," Bianca said, "Patrick, he _likes_ Daddy's stories! Says they have a moral in them. Daddy's stories about pregnant coke whores with sleazy boyfriends," She sounded as if she couldn't believe it herself.

"Dad, if you're having some kind of midlife crisis, you would tell us, right?" Kat asked, worriedly

"I just happen to like the young man!" Walter said, "Much better then Cameron's brother, that's for sure,"

"Jake?" Cousin Leah asked, "Is he that cute one with the British accent?"

"Yeah," Bianca said, "He and Kat seemed to hit it off, but he's family,"

"Oh, good thing, I actually invited someone down here with me, for Kat," Alicia admitted

"So did I," Skye laughed

"Great minds think alike," Leah laughed

"What?" Kat said, "That's not necessary,"

"Yeah," Said Bianca, "I invited all of Cameron and mine's single guy friends,"

"Bianca!" Kat said, "Daddy! Why didn't you do something?" She moaned

"Well," Walter sighed, "Honey, you are twenty-six and I am getting old," He frowned, "That's something I didn't think I'd ever say,"

"Dad?" Kat said, "What?"

"I just want some grandkids," He said defensively

Kat gripped her purse, where there was a picture of Joaquin and Sam, smiling.

"Don't worry Kat." Bianca said cheerfully, "Daddy only invited the single male doctors with a full head of hair and under the age of forty. You'd be shocked at how many there are!"

"Well, sounds like this wedding's going to be a hit!" Alicia said excitedly, "Kat, pick my guy. He's rich!"

_"Kit," Sam smiled, kissing her cheek, "Look, don't worry about the baby. I have a pretty large trust fund, and my inheritance should be large enough to support the three of us without you worrying about money for the baby," He rubbed her back_

"I don't know," Kat sighed, "Is Patrick really going to be there?"

Walter beamed, "Does this mean you'll consider him?"

_"Kat," Patrick smiled, "I love you," He kissed her on both hands, "But, it's not going to work," He pulled her hands away from him, upset._

Kat sighed, looking out the window

_"Patrick no!" Kat yelled, trying to run after him, but her body wouldn't let her. All it willed her to do was cry._

"Right now," She smiled slightly, thinking of the good times in high school.

_"It's a beautiful baby boy! Kat! It's a boy!" Sam said excitedly._

"I'm not too sure," She admitted.

"Kat, you haven't done anything, have you?" Walter asked, "Sexually, that is?"

Kat thought of Joaquin again, smiling, "Dad, I'm as innocent as Bianca here," She felt Bianca kick her in the seat and the cousins in the back giggled.

The rest of the ride was mainly talk from the back about Aunt Gertrude's new boyfriend and whether he was for real or not.


	3. He loves picnics

"Hey Kat," Jake greeted her, smiling. Kat thought his teeth looked even whiter then before, "I have to ask you something," He explained frowning

She nodding, taking a cup.

"You were like three people in front of me," He explained, "And there was a little boy, who called you Mama," He frowned, "I distinctly remember that, but when I asked Cameron if you had a kid, he said no,"

"Must have been someone else," Kat said softly

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I'm a sucker for single moms, so that's why I sat next to you. Plus that kid was cute," He smiled

"Yeah," She laughed, "Dark hair, three, five, brown eyes?" She couldn't help beaming.

"Yes," Jake said, "The father called him La-Queen, isn't that a weird name?"

"Joaquin, WA-keen. Sam named him after-" Kat clamped a hand over her mouth and Jake smiled triumphly

"I knew it!" He said, "So why keeping it a secret?"

"Talk to my father about teenage girls for three seconds and you'll find out," Kat said, sighing, "Jake, please don't spoil Bianca and Cameron's wedding. I'll tell them, soon," She begged

"Fine," Jake sighed and sipped his drink, "How old is he?" He asked, to make conversation.

"Four, he's turning five in two weeks," Kat said softly, "Sam and I are having a party for him at Central Park. He loves picnics, Sam loves scoping men out, and I love potato salad, so it's a win-win-win situation," Kat said cheerfully

"You know, I make a mean hamburger," Jake said casually, "And I live close to the park," He inspected his nails closely

She laughed, "Jake, will you come to the party?"

"I don't know," He said in a sighing tone, "I might have a hot date or two," He shrugged, "So is this a single women's wedding, single men's wedding, or a wedding where everyone's paired off?" He asked, looking around

"Well, because I'm the older sister," Kat rolled her eyes, "Bianca was kind enough to invite over fifty single men for me, not to include the men my cousins brought along as my prospective boyfriend,"

"Well, I'll want the first dance," Jake warned her, "I am going to be your brother in law, after all,"

She laughed, "I'm used to a taller partner, but that's fine by me,"

"Jake!" Cameron yelled, "Mom's here!"

"Mum?" Jake looked up and grinned, at seeing this elderly lady with a smart black pantsuit and scarf, along with an ornate brooch that screamed tacky. Still, she seemed put together and in love with her two boys. The man next to her looked a little fierce and out of place in his army uniform.

"Go ahead," Kat said, "I need to greet some friends, after all," She saw Mandella and went after her, while Jake headed toward the other direction.

Mandella was in an elegant dark purple dress with a turquoise cloak and sporting a healthy glow. Kat's hand went immediately to Mandella's stomach, wanting to make sure that her best friend really was having a baby. Mandella and Jake were probably the only two that knew about Joaquin at the wedding.

"Hello Kat," Mandella said, smiling, "How is Sam and the others?" She asked, meaning Joaquin.

"Sam's fine, and the others are a little fussier," Kat said, "There's a birthday coming up and the Dragon Warrior Lego set is sold out," She made a pained face

"Send my wishes to the birthday boy and our present should come soon," Mandella said serenely, "As for me and my William, we are expecting a little girl,"

"Sam wanted a girl," Kat said, smiling, "Diana Anne, but the mother wanted Sylvia Charlotte,"

"What about Portia Kate?" Mandella asked, smiling, "Portia after William's heroine in Merchant of Venice and Kate from-"

"Taming of the Shrew," Kat said, sighing, "But Kate is just another example of just how 'great' men are! She's broken by that stupid Petruchio to obey him completely! No woman should have to go through that!"

"Kat," Mandella sighed, "I'm only on my second trimester and the baby likes to kick, if you get my drift. When I give birth, then we'll argue about this!" She rolled her eyes, "Now, do you know where I can find me some water?"

"I'll get it," Kat said, "Where's the father, anyway?" She asked, frowning

"William had to go out of town this weekend, unfortunately," Mandella sighed, "Tis a shame, but Cameron found other groomsmen to take his place,"

Kat nodded, "I'll be right back, and you really should be sitting," She warned, "I nearly lost-I mean, my friend nearly lost her baby because she was standing!"

Mandella nodded and sat, a little unhappy, but complied. Kat came back with water. In a matter of seconds, Bianca found her and dragged her away to introduce her to some men.

First up was Dennis Lieberman.

"Kat is it? Like Kit-Kat, right?"

Strike one.

Next was Rod Bates

"So, you like books? My favorite is Playboy, heh heh,"

Strike two.

Trace Atwood came up to bat, and Kat thought he looked decent, that is until,

"I like to wear thongs sometimes. Don't you ever want to wear a jockstrap?"

Strike three.

"Bianca, I have to sit down," Kat said, stopping her sister from another man, "Mandella looks lonely,"

"Fine, but can you tell Daddy to give his toast at a quarter to six and then Cameron and I will give ours," Bianca explained, "Sit wherever," She shrugged and spotted some more friends coming over to greet them. Kat nodded and looked around for her father.

He was in the corner talking to three men. One was Cameron, Kat knew, but the other two she wasn't sure about. The older man, she remembered perfectly when he turned and spotted her.

"Uncle Martin!" Kat couldn't help yelling. He was her absolute favorite uncle after all and hardly came around. He seemed a bit older.

"Oh my gods, Kitten!" Martin chortled, "Oh, you are three feet taller, my god," He kissed her on the cheek, "You're a beautiful lady. Now, you've been using your pepper spray like your Uncle Martin taught you?" He asked, frowning,

"There are strange men up to god knows what in New York, sweetheart," He had more wrinkles, but his shock of brown hair was still there entirely and his eyes danced even more so.

"Yes," Kat laughed, "Thank you for the extra mace over Christmas,"

"And the chocolate," He reminded her, "Gladys made fudge and sent it to god knows where all over the godsforsaken country and we didn't get a single goddamned thank you!" He whapped his hands together and Kat couldn't help laughing. Her Uncle Martin was a bit stuck on god.

"I didn't get any fudge," Kat said, "Just the mace and a book on self defense," She said softly

"Must be that godforsaken postman," He mumbled, "I'm going to talk to Gladys and get to the bottom of this. Walter, this boy seems like a good lad," Martin patted Cameron's shoulder, "Did Milton and Dan get a look at him?"

"No," Walter said, "I don't trust their opinion,"

"Ye gods!" Martin sighed, "Kat, if Bianca were two little boys who stole your dolls-"

"Action figures," Walter corrected

"Gods Walt, you were ten!" Martin said, "Milt was five and Dan seven!" He waved him away

"Never mind, never mind," Walter said, annoyed, "Cameron, come with me and meet Milton and Dan,"

"Oh, Dad!" Kat said, "Bianca wanted me to tell you that you deliver your toast in-" She glanced at her watch, "Ten minutes!"

"Fine," Walter waved her away

"You look gorgeous, Kitten," Martin smiled, "Too much cleavage for a wedding, so cover yourself. I don't want any idiot boy getting ideas," He kissed her on the cheek, "Oh and Gladys sends her love. She's a bit ill by God, but made me go anyway, oh gods," He sighed and walked to where Walter was with Cameron, leaving Kat with the last man.

He had short dark red hair that looked like he rolled out of bed and a very familiar smile.

"Have we met?" She asked, sipping her drink. He smiled and laughed,

"Hey there, girlie," He smiled again and Kat felt that same feeling again. The one where her heart rose to her throat, "Nice way to greet your ex,"


	4. Because of Patrick

"Oh wow," She laughed nervously, still not sure if it really was him, "I didn't realize it was you,"

He laughed, "Bianca made me get a haircut, for the wedding" He ran a hand through his messy waves of strands, "It's still weird it not being as curly as it used to and my ears are a bit chilly," He shuddered slightly and Kat spotted an earring on his left side.

"You've changed," She whispered,

"Not so much," He said, scowling slightly, "Your sister has forced me to wear these things-" He tugged at his white oxford, ironed tan slacks, and shined leather shoes, "At least she let me keep the earring," He grinned triumphly and Kat saw that his teeth were whiter

"What happened to your teeth?" She asked

"Your sister said I needed to use this gel stuff otherwise I couldn't come," He sighed, "Bit hard, when Cameron's a good mate of mine. He's helped me out of a few sticky spots and I am completely at the will of Bianca this weekend as payment,"

"You and I both," Kat confessed, "You look nice though, different, but nice," She smiled

"Like Jared Leto?" He asked, eyes dancing, "Cameron mentioned something about you liking pretty guys,"

"That was in eighth grade!" Kat said, shocked, "I didn't even tell anyone about that!"

"No worries," He laughed, "Kat, you still look beautiful," He smiled widely, "I heard you're graduating this year?"

"I hear you're in college?" She asked, grinning and he laughed,

"Aye, just a couple of engineering classes and the like," He waved his hand like it was nothing. Kat however, knew just how challenging engineer classes were. She had opted for writing and music classes.

"Everyone, sit down!" Called Bianca, "Daddy's going to give his toast and we'll start the dinner!" She laughed and everyone clapped.

Patrick led Kat to a seat near Mandella and Jake swooped in before he could get a chance. Kat didn't seem to mind and greeted Jake with enthusiasm. He frowned and went to sit next to Cameron who patted him on the back.

"Jake's a bit of a ladies' man," Cameron warned, "He's never been able to retain a girlfriend, so I wouldn't worry too much,"

"If Bianca let me do as I wanted, she would probably kick that bloke out on his arse," He scowled and stabbed at his food.

"Why'd you give her up then?" Cameron asked

"I know," He mumbled, "I thought that it was unfair to her, since there's probably blokes smarter then me at Sarah Lawrence and she could meet a real catch and I wanted her to do it with no hard feelings," He sighed, "Stupid me,"

"You need to get laid," Cousin Geoff, who was on his other side, advised him grinning, "If I dumped Kat, I'd have laid an even dozen,"

"Shut up!" He yelled, standing up, eyes blazing, "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" His finger was pointed at Geoff who was looking at him like he was well-crazy.

"Patrick, what's going on?" Walter asked, frowning. Everyone's attention was now on him and Geoff.

"Oh, don't worry," Cameron said, standing up and forcing Patrick to sit down, "I've decided to give my toast to Bianca now. Is that okay?" He looked at his wife's shining face, next to him.

"Go ahead sweetheart," She beamed.

Cameron smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper,

"Talk loud honey, Aunt Gertrude is deaf in one ear," Bianca whispered to him and he nodded, smiling.

Patrick glared at Geoff once more, upset. He hadn't laid many girls, being stuck on one girl-Kat. There was only the one, Moria, the blond who had endless legs and long hair like Kat's. He hadn't been able to call her Moria, stuck on Kat, Kat, Kat. After that, he just gave up and stuck to poker with Cameron, hot rod with Walter, classes, job, and the odd video every now and then.

Bianca loved to annoy him now that Kat was gone for her to pester about being normal. Since she was having a wedding with Cameron as the groom and Patrick happened to be his best friend now that Michael had duties to Mandella and his job. Bianca had begged him to do as she pleased, and he would be guaranteed to have Kat back. He never counted on Jake "Ladies' Man" Harris.

He sighed and again stabbed his food, not realizing he hadn't actually eaten a bite until three hours after the dinner when he was setting his alarm.

Kat kept looking every chance she got, at Patrick. He still looked as cute as ever, even with the short messy hair and preppie look. At least Bianca hadn't destroyed what she loved most about his physical features, his eyes that looked dark and brown from a distance, but green up close. Especially, whenever they were making out. His earring did make up for the long lost curls, because he looked admittedly sexy with it glinting in the light.

Jake entertained her with jokes and old stories and Kat did a decent job of pretending she was interested in what he had to say. At least to Patrick. Jake and Mandella could tell her head was somewhere else. Mandella knew perfectly well where it was and decided that she wouldn't intervene unless someone asked her to do so.

Jake on the other hand, really did like Kat. He knew from the moment he stole the man's seat that Kat was going to end up with him at the end of the weekend. For now, being the bad boy he was, he decided to shake things up a bit. Since he had already shook Cameron up enough with the wedding night and how it would be Bianca's first time, he decided to lay off of little brother, since the General was nearby. Patrick would be the perfect target. He loved fooling with a boy's unrequited love in front of him.

"Kat?" He asked, smiling "Is that man the father?" He came close to her ear and lowered his voice so only she could hear him. This also caused Patrick's blood to boil.

"No," She sighed, "He is the reason I have Joaquin though and later, okay?" She hissed the latter, "Get away from me, before I slap you, buddy boy,"

"Sorry, sorry," He laughed, "Relax Kat, we're family!" He nodded to show kindness, "So the man's an unrequited, ex, or bad timing?"

"Ex and bad timing," She said, sighing, "Look, Jake, I'm not feeling too well. The flight shook me up a bit," She shuddered, "Would you mind terribly if I called a cab and left with Mandella?" She asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, smiling nervously.

"Go ahead," He flashed his charming grin, "Do you need money?" He pulled out his wallet.

"Thank you, but we have money," Mandella said, smiling, "Oh, Kat, the baby's kicking again," She took a couple of breaths, "That girl's going to be a dancer, I know it,"

"Oh Mandella," Kat laughed and walked out with her after explaining to Bianca that she had jet lag.

Jake was about to leave, but the General sat by him, frowning,

"Jacob Harris, what is this I hear of you being booted out of NYU?" He asked, crossing his arms

"I dated some girl who had connections," Jake explained, "Backfired on me, sir,"

"Jacob, darling," Anne James laughed, "Go to bed. You must have jet lag and it's a big day tomorrow," She rubbed the General's shoulder, "Don't worry about college. As long as you provide for yourself, I'm proud of you," She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "And please be nice to all the young women here. I don't want any broken hearts," She warned and then turned to her husband, "Come along Clarence, you're tired and we need to be up at 0600 hours,"

"Yes ma'am," Clarence James smiled at his dainty wife, "I'll discuss the matter with Jacob in length next weekend,"

Kat put on plaid pajama pants and an old shirt that belonged to Walter. She was all tucked in, when Bianca came in, curlers intact and green mud on her face.

"What is it?" Kat mumbled, rubbing her eyes

"Kat, you know how I've never done it?" Bianca asked, wringing a doll that Kat hadn't seen since Bianca was six.

"Yes?" She said warily

"Well, Cameron did it," She sighed, "What if I'm not as good as Cameron expects?" She asked, looking scared in her chaste pink nightgown and bow, despite the green and curlers.

"Bianca," Kat grinned, "Do you have any lingerie or anything?"

"No," Bianca slapped her face, "I forgot about that! Which is really dumb, because I was in Victoria's Secret and they had this gorgeous-"

"Too much information," Kat interrupted, laughing, "Bianca, relax. You could wear Aunt Gertrude's moth eaten nightgown and Cameron would still drool all over you,"

"Thanks," Bianca laughed, "But, Kat, I know Daddy told us about that since we could talk, but I need your help,"

"Bianca," Kat laughed, "I've only done it a few times,"

"Yeah, once with Joey, and once with Patrick," Bianca said, rolling her eyes, "What was it like?"

"I don't know," She said honestly, not bothering to correct her sister, "I was drunk both times," She patted her sister's shoulder, "Relax, Bianca, I can steal some of Dad's books, like we did when you were ten,"

Bianca started laughing, "Oh my god! Do you remember how every time we saw one, you would mark the page?"

"Yeah and when Dad figured it out, he locked all his books up when Mom left," Kat said wistfully, "Bianca, are you going to wear Mom's pearls?"

Bianca looked up at her older sister, "Do you think I should?" She asked nervously. Kat had taken the pearls with her to New York.

Kat smiled, "Yeah, you should," She pulled the necklace out form her suitcase, "It won't go too well with my dress,"

"Thanks, Kat," Bianca hugged her, "Look, I know this might sound weird, but I'm getting married tomorrow and I'm a little scared," She looked a little nervous, "Um, I know I haven't asked you since Mom left, but would you mind?"

Kat laughed and made room for her sister, "Hey Bianca?" She asked, turning to her other side.

"Yeah?" Her sister asked, turning out the lights

"How did you know Cameron was the one?" She asked

"I just did," Bianca shrugged, "Sweet dreams, Kat,"

"Good night," Kat whispered and shut her eyes, knowing perfectly well she or Bianca wouldn't get any sleep.


	5. Motherly Senses

Okay, I could use a couple of reviews, well wishes, flames, whatever, anything please! I'm starting to be worried that my writing is awful!

The next morning was dreadful. The Seattle rain was pouring more so then usual and Bianca was in tears because her dress wasn't exactly waterproof, as well as the bridesmaid dresses and the service was outside by one of the Seattle waterways.

"Bianca, we need to move the service," Walter said kindly, "Just to someplace indoors, and close by,"

"Where?" She yelled, upset, "Where can we find a place to fit 500 people in for the service and reception?" Kat could hear her sobbing in the bathtub.

"I'm going to call Cameron," She said softly, pulling out her phone.

Over at the hotel, where Cameron was with his family and groomsmen, he too hadn't been panicking. He hadn't noticed the rain yet. His cell rang and he asked Patrick to take it for him while he was showering.

"Hello?" Patrick asked and Kat sighed,

"Can I have Cameron please?" She asked, not really wanting to talk to Patrick

"He's in the shower. Can I help you, Kat?" Patrick asked, smiling. He knew her voice anywhere.

"Bianca's freaking out, because it's raining," Kat said, "The dresses aren't waterproof and the tents won't stand in this kind of rain.

"What?" Said the voice on the other line and she heard some rustling, followed by a string of curses.

"Well, Mr. Verona," She said smiling, "I take it Cameron doesn't know about the rain?"

"He was crazy last night, looking at the news and T.V and internet for the weather reports," Patrick sighed, "They all predicted a light drizzle,"

"Light drizzle? I'd hate to see their version of a storm," Kat said dryly, "So, Mr. Weatherman, any ideas?"

"We'll need to find a different place for the service and reception," Patrick mumbled, "This just puts the icing on the cake! Cameron was worried last night that Bianca wouldn't say 'I do' and when I got him calmed down from that, he went in a tizzy because he was concerned about his performance during the wedding night!" Patrick sighed

"Bianca was worried about the same thing," Kat said, "Not the vows, but the night," Kat laughed, "She was so worried that Cameron would annul the thing because she forgot proper lingerie!"

"Well, all lingerie is good lingerie," Patrick laughed, "At least on you. You could always look sexy in anything,"

"I sense a no flirting zone during this crisis," Kat said impatiently, "Seriously, can you think of anyplace relatively cheap that's somewhat clean, fits 500 people and indoors?"

"Other then school, no," He said, meaning it as a joke

"Padua High," Kat muttered, "The gym! It's perfect!" She grinned and hung up, giving Walter back his cell, "Dad, do you have connections with the high school?" She asked

"Kat, I was just kidding," He said, "Kat?" He frowned when she hung up. He deftly scribbled down her number that was on Cameron's cell on his hand, just in case.

Walter looked perplexed, "Yes, the guidance counselor and I meet once in a while to discuss girls that might, are, or have been pregnant,"

"Mrs. Perky?" Kat asked, confused, raising an eyebrow. Walter flushed a little.

"Yes, and usually I talk to the vice principal," He said, "She seems to be busier these days, what with her book tour,"

"Dad, can you see if you can have the guy give us permission to have the wedding in the gym?" Kat asked, "It's perfect and it's spring break, so no one's using the school,"

"I can do you one better," He chuckled, "The man who is in charge of the entire school is actually Cameron's friend, Michael Something,"

"I thought Mandella said he was out of town?" Kat asked

"Call Mandella and I'll take care of the rest," He said, taking his phone, "Use your own cell, honey, I need this one,"

She nodded and marched up to two of her cousins, dialing Mandella's number, "Kayla, Alicia, we've found a place. Go get the bride ready," She ordered

"Where?" Asked Kayla, grabbing some makeup

"It's a surprise!" Kat laughed and reached her old friend.

"Mandella?" She asked, "Kat here,"

"You want the keys to the gym?" Mandella asked, smiling serenely, "I figured that out when I was kicked awake at four and saw the storm clouds. Gym's open and I'm having janitorial and detention students cleaning up the place as we speak. Just get everyone here by noon instead of ten o'clock,"

"Thanks!" Kat laughed,

"I helped Bianca with a lot of the details, so I already got food, decorations, and the priest," She said, "However, I do not have the numbers of 500 people,"

"Don't worry, Mandella," Kat said, "Dad's taking care of that and now I'm going to hang up and get ready,"

"Good, and tell Bianca 'best wishes'!" Mandella said, "Oh, I need to hang up. That'll be William,"

Kat laughed, and charged in, "Everything's taken care of!" All the girls cheered and Kat was pushed forward by Alicia,

"Girls, don't forget about Kat here! She needs to look sexy!"

"I look sexy in anything," Kat argued before realizing who had told her that and blushed.

"That's what Patrick always said," Bianca yelled thoughtfully and Kat turned the color of a tomato, causing the cousins to laugh and coo over their only unmarried cousin.

The wedding was perfect. Bianca looked beautiful, even though the wind had messed up her veil and hairstyle. Everyone's mascara was ruined running through the rain into the high school and the flowers were damp. Slight spots were on everyone's dress and no one could care less, as long as Bianca was perfect. Three times, Cousin Deb had to fix her make up and she wore a blanket and umbrella when in the storm. She was perfect though.

Kat was looking at her, trying to figure out what was missing. It bugged her slightly and she noticed her sister's bare neck and remembered the pearls.

"Bianca," Kat frowned, "Mom's pearls?"

She smiled at her sister, "I don't want Mom to have anything to do with this day, Kat," Bianca took a deep breath and hugged Kat, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Kat laughed and began to sniffle a little.

"Bianca, don't cry again!" Cousin Lucy reprimanded, "Deb's almost out of makeup and you'll need some after the service!" Bianca laughed hard and smiled. She couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard she tried.

"Kat!" Patrick walked up to her, smiling slightly in a suit with no tie, the vest missing, the shirt untucked, the pants wrinkled, and his coat unbuttoned. She smiled, thinking that he looked better in his regular clothes then last night in his preppie clothes. For him, the unkempt look with his clothes just made him even more wonderful in Kat's mind, even though he would look horribly out of place in the wedding service.

"You look beautiful," He said, smiling

She didn't get a chance to reply, because some of the girls spotted him and ambushed him. After they left, she saw a preppie in immaculate clothes. They had even gotten his hair moussed and his pants ironed somehow.

Patrick sighed, "I hate your sister," He shook his hair and made it look even worse. Because of the mousse, half of it stuck up weirdly and the other half was plastered to his skull.

Kat smiled, and fixed his hair, "I hate you," She said simply and flounced off.

Patrick grinned and went to go find Cameron and coax him down the aisle.

Kat took a deep breath and took Jake's arm. Jake smiled and was whispering little jokes in her ear the entire way. She was humoring him, but really thinking of Joaquin. Something was bugging her. She had a sense that something was wrong concerning her other life in New York.

"What's wrong, Kat?" He mumbled, noticing she was in a trancelike state the entire way thus far.

"My son," She whispered, "I think something's wrong, but I don't know,"

She had left her cell on vibrate in her purse which was somewhere on the table of coats and other things in the setting up room. So far, there had been fifteen messages this morning alone.

"Want to call him?" Jake asked, about to separate from her, frowning.

Kat shook her head and bit her lip, worried. Sam was watching him, he would be fine. He had to be fine. She amended and decided to call after the service.

It was the world's longest service to Kat, now that she was stressing about Joaquin. Patrick was standing by Jake, bored. He noticed she was tapping her foot and knew there was something wrong. He looked at Jake, knowing he was the last one to talk to her, and poked him. Jake looked at him and he pointed to Kat, clearly wanting to know what was wrong.

"Joaquin," Jake whispered, "Kat's worried about him,"

Patrick sighed. So Kat was taken. He wasn't too sure how he felt about this.


	6. He chases squirrels

Bianca had gotten 'hitched' to Cameron. Jake waited with Kat at the reception, while she tried to call Sam on the pay phone, because her cell was dead. No point, because Sam wasn't answering.

Mandella clapped her hands and left to go home. The doctor had a strict bed rest regimen for her and she had broken the rules slightly to see Bianca get married. As she fell asleep, she decided to call her William first, to make sure he was fine.

"Mandella?" Michael asked, frantic "Have you heard? Has Kat heard?"

"Heard what?" She asked, frowning, "I'm just about to go to bed, you know what the doctor said,"

She could hear Michael hesitating.

"It's nothing, go to bed my sweet," He sounded a little frazzled, "I have to keep the line clear,"

"Til tomorrow, my dear?" She asked, smiling. Usually he came back with a witty Shakespeare line.

"I have to go, love you," He said, and hanging up. Mandella frowned, but didn't think much of it.

Meanwhile, at the reception, Kat decided to quit worrying about whatever Joaquin and Sam were doing. Most likely they were at the park, watching the penguins or something. Joaquin loved the squirrels most of all and often tried to chase them. He had been asking for the impossible lately, a puppy, a kitty, a car, pinball machine, and probably the worse of them all, a little brother or sister. Sam was probably checking out the other single dads, deciding if he should break up with Jason.

Bianca waved at her and smiled brightly. Kat grinned and Jake came up next to her, handing her a champagne flute, and yelled, "You owe me a dance, sister!"

"I don't dance with short people!" She yelled back, taking a sip of the champagne, wishing it was tequila or something strong enough to make her forget her silly worries of her son and his father.

"Now you'll dance with me!" Jake yelled back, "You promised me!"

Kat thought hard and remembered that vaguely. She sighed and nodded. A fast song began to play and Kat saw her Uncle Martin pull out some old school moves, purely for her entertainment, she knew.

Jake was a decent dancer, Kat had to admit, but he wasn't the same. She even found herself wishing that she didn't have to dance with him. Thankfully, as the song ended, Aunt Gertrude came up and asked for a dance. Then Uncle Martin came by and took Kat, smiling.

"My kitten," He said, smiling, "That's not your love is it?" He frowned, "He seems a bit smooth for someone as god-shoot it all, wonderful like you. If he is, good god!" Martin shook his head

Kat laughed, "Don't worry Uncle Martin," She kissed him on the cheek, "I'd be more concerned about your granddaughter," She gestured to Cousin Deb's daughter, Gracie, who was thirteen and looking at Jake like a lion eyes a slab of meat.

"Ay gods," Martin sighed, "Not my baby girl!" He frowned, "Kitten, you have one, don't you?"

"One what?" Kat asked, confused

"Love," Martin smiled, "Ah gods, love,"

The song ended before Kat could say anything. Amongst a round of applause, Kat saw Patrick, standing where the band was, smiling.

"Hello, folks," He said sheepishly, "Cameron here has a song for his wife, but he's a terrible singer, so I offered to sing it while he dances with his lady,"

Everyone made way for Cameron and Bianca, laughing. Cameron bowed down to her, Bianca a little surprised, took it all in stride. They assumed positions and Cameron nodded to Patrick, grinning.

Patrick began singing,

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like Heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

Kat just stood there, looking at Patrick, shell shocked.

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

Bianca and Cameron were touching foreheads, smiling serenely. Kat felt like there was something stuck in her throat as she watched Patrick crooning that song, the same song he had sung to her back in high school. He was looking not at the couples circling everywhere, but at her, smiling. He wasn't pointing, but she knew that song was meant only for her. After all, Cameron and Bianca's official song was _Some Enchanted Evening._ She was sure that this song was purely a front for Cameron and meant for her, from the mouth of the crooner himself, Patrick Verona.

_Pardon the way that I stare._

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you leaves me weak._

_There are no words left to speak,_

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

It brought along flurries of memories. Memories she didn't want to remember, like him leaving, their break up the first time, or how alone she had felt before Sam knew about the baby. There were good memories interlaced, like the prom, how they had met at Club Skunk (she didn't count the soccer field), and him singing that song the first time around, capturing the hearts of all the girls, but only starting to gain hers.

_I love you, baby,_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby._

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you._

He was stepping down from the stage, walking toward her. She was at a loss at what to do. He smiled and gestured for her to dance with him, still continuing to sing. Everything seemed so blurry to Kat. She drunk a lot of champagne and had a slight headache. Looking at the flute in her hand, she downed it in one swallow and went to dance with Patrick.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like Heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

He was warm and she loved how she felt in his arms. With Jake, there was an air of animosity. With Uncle Martin, it was purely adoration, but with Patrick, it was raw passion that held no barriers. Around them, it seemed like everyone was a blur and a lesser woman would've thrown up, from all the spins in their complicated and quick footwork, but she felt wonderful, complete, at peace, and she loved that feeling.

_I love you, baby,_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby._

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.._

The song was over. Everyone clapped and Patrick hugged her, not wanting to let go. She didn't want to let go either. Her hands were clasped tightly on his back, and one of his hands was on her bum and the other just above. Kat's head lay in the crook of his neck and she breathed in his scent.

Somehow though, they separated and were escorted to their seats, for the lunch and toasts. Jake, who was sitting in between Patrick and her, stood up to make his toast.

He smiled, "Hello ladies, gentlemen, kids, General," Jake said, making a slight salute, "Today is the wedding of Cameron and Bianca. Now Cameron here is a good kid and Bianca's a gorgeous woman who is _clearly_ out of his league. Somehow though, he ended up with her and even though I think she could find someone better looking then my brother, like that Orville Boom bloke all you girls are drooling over,"

"ORLANDO BLOOM!" A bunch of preteens yelled, before everyone laughed, the girls not realizing it was just a joke.

"Anyway," Jake chuckled, "I know she won't be able to find a man that loves her as much as this dog, Cameron does, not even _Orlando Bloom_, so raise a glass to the happy couple of gorgeous Bianca and lovesick Cameron!"

Everyone laughed and toasted, cheering Jake. He grinned, "Now, here's Miss Stratford who will attempt to better my speech,"

Kat took the mike, after sipping another glass of wine, more then intoxicated by now.

"Oh god," She sighed, "To borrow a quote from Uncle Martin," Everyone laughed and clapped. She smiled and continued,

"Whenever I'm at one of these large parties, I don't know why, but I tend to drink a lot and end up getting trashed, like I am now," She laughed as if that was hysterical, "I think I've had like twenty glasses so far. Anyway, Bianca here is my baby sister and-" Kat frowned, looking at her note cards, "Why am I saying this? This is dumb," She threw those away and Bianca looked a little worried. Kat cleared her throat and smiled,

"When I was in senior year at this school," She gestured to the gym, "Bianca was a sophomore and adored by everyone. I was considered a heinous bitch, because I decided that I would do things my way and not their way, because Joey Donner slept with me and then broke up when I said I didn't want to have sex with him anymore,"

"Kat-" Bianca said weakly, trying to stop her. Mothers were cupping their children's ears, but still listening to Kat.

"-Dad made this rule that Bianca would be able to go out with Joey when I dated," Kat laughed harder at this part, "What I didn't count on was Cameron falling in love with my virgin sister,"

"Kat!" Bianca said sharply, eyes wide. But Kat was too far gone.

"So Cameron and Mandella's future husband and the man who made this wedding possible, Michael, got this cockamamie plan to get some boy to go out with me," Kat sighed, glaring at Patrick, who was looking at her, amused.

"They found a boy and I fell for this boy and this same boy broke up with me, and I was heartbroken. So heartbroken that I sold the guitar he had given me and gave the money to some homeless guy who's probably blown it all on beer and dead in a gutter right now. The worst part, I suppose, was when I discovered I was pregnant," Kat laughed, Patrick stood up now, along with half the audience.

"And now I'm worried that there's something wrong with my son. Anyway, at least Bianca managed to keep it in her pants and she will have the fairy tale I once thought possible. Here's to Bianca and Cameron, the perfect couple," She raised her glass and sipped it, before fainting.


	7. He's Sam's

Thank you to those that reviewed! And that compliment about my grammar, which while not mediocre, isn't the best, but I like to think I improve a little each day! Please continue to review! And this is the next to last chapter!

An alarm rose among the stunned guests starting with Walter who roared, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NINTH GRADE?" He hadn't been listening to the entire thing, just when Kat first confessed to sleeping with someone in the ninth grade.

Patrick held Kat, frowning. Her drunken speech hadn't sunk in. He was more concerned about getting her into a hospital. The worried man decided to leave now, as the attention was on Walter, who everyone was trying to calm down. No one noticed their timely disappearance until a good hour later. Then a panic arose, wondering where Kat was.

She was lying in Patrick's bed. The hospital had laughed at Patrick and told him to just let Kat sleep it off. Patrick had everything ready for her and once when he sat down, looking at her, everything she said sunk in.

_Gave to homeless_

_Fell for this boy_

_The fairy tale I once imagined_

_My son_

_My son_

_My son_

"Oh Kat," Patrick sighed, "What have you done?"

"Joaquin," She mumbled, stirring. He handed her some aspirin and water. Kat moaned as the full force of the hangover came. Her blurry eyes focused on Patrick and she couldn't help saying, "Joaquin," again. Patrick made her eat the pill and sip the water, ignoring her pleas for Joaquin.

Everything seemed a bit too clearer and Kat knew that everyone now knew about her son. Her Joaquin.

"Do they know about him?" She asked, knowing there was no point in asking him

Patrick nodded, "Kat, is Joaquin-"

"No," She shook her head, "I had a paternity test taken when he was born," She whispered, sipping some more water, "The real father's gay, but I have this feeling that there's something wrong,"

"Do you want to call him?" Patrick asked kindly, holding out the house phone, "Don't worry about the charge,"

She dialed the number and this time, someone answered. Kat sighed. It was a male, but she didn't recognize the voice,"

"Sam please?" She asked, "Sam or Joaquin,"

"I take it Joaquin is the little boy?" The man asked

"Yes," She was scared, "I'd like to talk to him or his father,"

"Who is this and what is your relationship with these two?" The man asked in a kindly voice

"Katarina Stratford, I'm Joaquin's mother," She said softly, "Sam's gay, don't worry. Now, may I please-"

"Where are you, Katarina?" He asked

"Seattle," She was worried even more now, "What's wrong?"

"About three hours ago, an ambulance brought in two males. One was three foot six, black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and 68 lbs,"

"That's my son," Kat said, shakily

"The other was six foot three, black hair, tan skin, green eyes, and 170 lbs," He continued,

"That's Sam, yes," She sighed, "Please, what do you mean by ambulance," Patrick looked up alarmed.

"They were taken to St. Vincent's, where I currently am," He explained, "A car accident to be exact,"

"Are they okay?" She asked, a little afraid of the reply

"Sam has been declared brain dead, but we are giving him three more hours to wake up, if he doesn't, we have to declare him dead for good,"

"And Joaquin?" She asked, knowing it couldn't be good, because they save worst for last

"Joaquin had been bleeding profusely in several areas and was rushed to surgery. However, three minutes into the operation-"

Kat hung up and threw the phone across the room, mad. She started trying to punch what she could, her pillow, her blankets, but Patrick wouldn't let her. Patrick enveloped her in a hug and Kat screamed over and over,

"I hate you!"

They stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon and most of the night. Around three AM, Kat stopped and started to cry. Small tears at first, to fat drops of snot and damp Kleenexes. Around midmorning the next day, she had stopped crying and was telling Patrick random facts about Joaquin and Sam.

"He loves Godzilla. Especially if we all wake up at like five in the morning and it's cold. Sam turns on the fire, I make some cups of microwavable hot chocolate and he puts in the original versions. He hates the remakes,"

"His teachers say that he terrorizes some of the little girls. Sam likes to tell him that girls have cooties,"

"Sam only slept with me because he was trying to figure out if he was gay or not,"

"Sam said that when I was in labor with Joaquin, I thought he was you,"

"His real name is Quentin Joaquin. Only Quentin was a little sophisticated for this tiny little red wrinkly think and Joaquin seemed to fit him better,"

"He smiles all the time,"

"He has Bianca's puppy eyes,"

"I love him,"

"I would've died for him,"

"It's not fair,"

Patrick didn't let go of her. Not even once for a bathroom break or something. He nodded, just letting her get all her rage out. He knew how hard it was for a mother to lose a son. After all, his mother had lost David, his perfect twelve year old brother and he, at ten years old, found himself moving with his mother from his native Australia to alien Seattle. Not to mention her and his grandpa's suffering since David's death.


	8. Good bye, Joaquin

It had been three days. No one knew where Kat was, other then Cameron and his wife. It was well known that Kat's son had died and relatives slowly left, worried for Kat and Walter, who still had no idea where his daughter was, only that his grandson had died.

On the third day, Patrick gave her some coffee assumed his position holding her, rubbing her back as she looked out the window.

"Joaquin loved coffee," She said softly, just stating it without any real emotion, "He wasn't allowed to drink it because it made him hyper, but Sam gave him the stuff whenever I wasn't looking,"

"Kat," Patrick whispered softly,

"Stay with me," She said, looking at him, "Please,"

He nodded and she sighed again, "You don't have class do you?"

"I have vacation," He explained softly, "No classes for another two weeks,"

She nodded, "I'm sorry for troubling you,"

"You're no trouble," He said rubbing her, aware of how fragile she was

"Sometimes I wished, late at night, that you never broke up with me, but then I felt guilty, because if you hadn't, I wouldn't have Joaquin, and now I'm wishing the same thing, so I don't have to feel this pain," She stated, rubbing his arm loosely.

He just hugged her, mumbling comforts.

She laughed, "I talked to Joaquin last on Friday afternoon. He had just gotten back from school and was complaining about how mean his music teacher was. He had a decent voice, but he hated to be told to practice something," She wore one of Patrick's shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

"He sounds like a great kid," Patrick said

"He is," Kat said softly, placing emphasis on the 'is'.

"Mandella called. She knows about everything,"

"I know," Kat said, "I talked to her when you were taking a shower. I asked her not to come,"

"You know, my mum, she lost a kid too," Patrick said, "I think you should talk to her,"

"What day is it today?" Kat asked

"April 20th," Patrick said, glancing at the calendar

She gave a bitter laugh, "Joaquin, he turns five today,"

Patrick fell silent.

A knock came from the door and he said, "That'll be food. I ordered some from the grocery,"

She nodded and looked out the window.

"Kat," This was a new voice and Kat recognized it perfectly. She turned and saw black combed over hair, green eyes, and a six foot four figure. That smile gave it away though.

"William!" She smiled and hugged him, "You remembered,"

"I've been mourning in the city," He explained, "Then some toy store called and said that they had the Lego Dragon Master in stock, if I still wanted it," William laughed and frowned, "I had just woken up and went to the store, not sure why I did," He held up the toy, "I bought it and then I remembered who had wanted this toy so badly,"

"Joaquin," Kat said, "We told him that if he was good, we would buy that for him. It was out of stock everywhere,"

"I know," William laughed, "It's weird. I was the first one to find Sam and Joaquin and they were just," He shook his head, "I had Sam's ashes spread-"

"Over the lake," Kat said smiling, "That lake where you guys grew up, right?"

He nodded, "But, I don't know what to do with Joaquin,"

"Burn him," Kat said, softly, "Burn him with this Lego set, a pack of Sweet n' Lows, a copy of the original Godzilla movie, and his favorite shirt, the blue one with holes in it," She sighed and hugged William,

"And the ashes?" He asked, "Should I spread them or?"

"Put half in a jar and send it to me," She said, "I'm not quite ready to let go of him. Do what you want with your half," She sniffled and hugged him, "I don't want to see him. I just want to remember him the way he was, my Joaquin,"

"Here," William said, "Last picture ever taken of them," He handed her to picture and she smiled, seeing Joaquin with ice cream all over him, Sam's face with a five o' clock shadow, and her in between them, laughing.

"Thank you," She said softly,

"You should know that Sam left a good deal of money to you," William said softly,

"You should know I don't want it," She said, "I told Sam I wouldn't take his money unless Joaquin was involved,"

"I figured that," He smiled, "So I brought along some paperwork that signs all that money to me to take care of, so when you do need or want some money, I can give it to you,"

"You're a doll, Sam," She kissed him on the cheek and signed it

"William," He reminded her sadly, "And Kat? I don't think I can meet you again, unless in dire circumstances,"

"You look too much like them," Kat agreed

"You look like Joaquin," William laughed, "It still hurts a little,"

"Bye," She hugged him and turned to the window, looking at the picture.

"Friend?" Patrick asked, coming back, "He's gone already? Nice chap,"

"Sam's brother, William," Kat said, "He's a bit luckless with women and looked to Sam and Joaquin as heirs to the family money,"

"Poor fellow,"

"Yeah, and I've just been named as the heir, or better, the kid I'll have, if I ever have a kid,"

"Huh?" Patrick was confused

"He didn't tell me straight out, but William did," Kat said, "He can't have a heir, being sterile, and there's no one else, except me,"

"I'm sorry," Patrick said

"I'm never going to see him again," Kat laughed, sighing, "Patrick?"

"Hmm?" He asked, sitting next to her,

"I hate you," She said simply, "I hate how your hair sticks up," She messed it up a little.

"Okay Kat," Patrick said, handing her another tissue. Kat waved it away

"I hate your stupid earring," She said, tracing the tip of his ear, not touching the earring,

"Kat," He said again

"I hate your ratty old clothes," She flicked his wifebeater and tugged at her shirt

He didn't say anything, knowing she was making a point now.

"I hate how you make me so mad," She sighed, as if trying to work out her frustrations.

He hugged her, worried she was going to have another attack.

"I hate how you hug me," She said, "I hate how it makes my skin tingle and wish for more,"

He let go, looking at her, perplexed now

"I hate that smile of yours, making me want to do something just to keep it there," She traced his lips.

He smiled and she laughed.

"I hate trying to figure out if I should laugh or cry or hit you," She said, curling her hands into fists.

He nodded slightly

"I hate how weak you make me feel, and how much I want this weakness," She said walking away a little,

He tried to come closer and grabbing her, he looked at her, gazing deeply in her eyes.

"I hate how much I miss you," She whispered and he kissed her

It was a wonderful, climatic kiss. When they broke apart, she said softly,

"But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all," She whispered and he smiled

"Kat, I love you," He said softly, "I never even stopped. Not even a little bit, not even at all," He quoted back to her and she laughed

"That was cheesy,"

"Should I get you that tambourine now?" He asked, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm," She laughed, hugging him again, "I love you too,"

-The End-


End file.
